Things Can Only Get Better
by Soul-Kit524
Summary: They say that once you hit rock bottom you can't sink any lower. Burt told his son that there was nothing worse the world could throw at them after his mothers death. But what happens when Burt dies? Will Kurt be able to move on? Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; Welcome to my second Glee Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy this because I sure had fun writing it. This is a multi-chap fic and will become eventual Klaine. **

**Disclaimer; Glee is in No way mine sadly. Neither is the song 'You can let go' **

_**Things Can Only Get Better**_

_Wind blowin' on my face_

_Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year-old's first taste_

_Of what freedom's really like_

I walked into my Dad's garage shop holding his breakfast, the smell of exhaust and oil hit me like a wave and I relaxed at its familiarity. I looked up and saw a black SUV was up on the lift, its hood open. Considering that the hood was up Dad couldn't be too far away. I went behind the counter and stepped into the small cluttered office, there sitting behind the desk sorting through papers was Dad. He had his usual cap on and his Hummel Lubes and Tire uniform.

"Hey Dad" he looked up and smiled.

"Hey son, what ya doin here so early? Shouldn't you be heading to school?" I nodded.

"Just dropping off your breakfast, you need to eat healthier." I chirped.

"What is this? Where's my usual?" He asked as he rummaged through the brown paper bag.

"That is an Omelet made with just whites and filled with vegetables. You need to start taking care of yourself. Two slim jims and a beer are going to send you to the grave faster than I can say Lady Gaga." I replied with an eye roll.

"It's the breakfast of champions!" he protested "I guess with enough hot sauce it'll taste fine." He grunted conclusively. I resisted the eye roll that was becoming prominent in any conversation I had with my father. I loved him, I did, but he still ate like a teenager and that was not good for a man his age.

"I have plans on Friday," announcing this, I knew I'd be in for a chewing out. He stopped pulling out his breakfast and stared at me. "I have tickets to a sing-a-long production of the sound of music. It only comes once year and…"

"But we have dinners on Friday nights, it's a tradition." Dad said angrily his face turning frigid. I knew this was coming, ever since I can remember Mom made us sit down for dinner together every Friday. When Mom died Dad made sure to keep the tradition of Friday dinners alive, and I am all for that. Except now I'm a teenager and Friday nights are kind of important. My Dad was right though, it is a tradition…

_He was runnin' right beside me_

_His hand holdin' on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollered_

_As I headed for the street_

"I know I was just wondering if we could have it earlier than normal so I don't miss the show." I replied thinking quickly.

Dads face relaxed into its normal content expression. "Sure buddy, how about we go to Breadstix after school? That should give you enough time to get ready right?" I looked at him happily, I was so glad he was willing to compromise.

"Sure thing Dad, I'll see you after school" I glanced down at my watch, if I left now I would arrive right before the bell rings and avoid a dumpster dive "Have a good day at work." I said with a wave.

"Hey Kurt?" I turned around and looked at him questioningly "Love ya kid." He said gruffly.

I gave him a small smile. "Love you too"

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be ok now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

As I continued to make my way towards my Navigator, I couldn't help but feel a deep pang of foreboding. Feeling paranoid was not going to help anything so I hopped into my baby and made my way to Hell on Earth, also known as William McKinley High.

I pulled up into the school and navigated my way to my usual parking spot. Turning off the car, I looked around the lot making sure I was in view of the front doors before I grabbed my bag. With my head down, I walked as quickly as I could without running, I couldn't help but feel that something awful was going to happen today. It was one of those feelings that wouldn't go away until the next day. Maybe I'm being overly dramatic again…

The hallways were cramped but I managed to squeeze my way to my locker without any mishaps. Maybe I was wrong, maybe today was going to be a good day. With that last thought I looked at the small vanity mirror that was hanging on my locker, rechecked my hair, grabbed my books and was about to close it when I caught sight of the red and white letterman jackets. I froze when I caught sight of the cup that Karofosky and his cronies coming towards me. Doing what comes naturally when a person is trying to help the survival of a very expensive Marc Jacobs violet pea coat, I ran to my first class.

I glided into the empty classroom and slid to the first table and sat down. Pulling out my notebook and dog eared copy of Pride and Prejudice preparing for another extremely boring class. The reading list we had been given at the beginning of the year had all my favorite classics, and while that was great, it was absolutely boring. My GPA is a 4.5, and not to sound cocky, but I am smarter than all the idiots here. Definitely including the Neanderthals… Soon enough the class filed in, and the teacher began reviewing the homework. I felt a vibration in my pocket and sneakily pulled my phone out.

**From: 'Cedes**

**To: Kurt**

_Hey Boo! Ready 4 glee?_

I smiled at the text, I was so proud to have a friend as great as Mercedes. In all honesty she was my first real friend in this hell hole. Even after she found out that I was as queer as a three dollar bill she stuck by my side. Albeit she did throw a brick through my window... As happy as I was to have such a great friend, we have not been as close as we were last year. We still go shopping and gossip like there is no tomorrow but that is the extent of our friendship. It seems I'm more of a convenience than anything else... I quickly typed back a reply and slid my Iphone back into my pocket.

**From: Kurt**

**To: 'Cedes **

_Of course, I have the perfect plan to lock Berry up in the supply closet ;)_

Rachel really was getting on my nerves ALL THE TIME. It wasn't fair that she and Finn got every single solo. Mr. Shuester plays favorites so bad it makes me want to hit him upside his curly haired head. Ugh that man isn't even fashionable! It's a vest. Every. Single. Day.

I was recalled from my daydreaming when my name was called, "Mr. Hummel, what's number four?" I glanced down at my paper and rambled off something about how Mrs. Bingsley is jealous of Elizabeth because of the attention she is receiving from Darcy. Mr. Miller gave me a nod and went on with the review. I looked out the window and grimaced, the sky was beginning to darken with the tell tale signs of a storm. A cold shiver of dread swept through me that made my body tremble slightly. Something bad was coming, I could feel it.

...Glee...

The day passed in a blur of locker slams and slushy facials and by the time I sat down in my final period, I had changed my outfit three times, plus received a new array of bruises. The slushy facials are not as bad as the locker slams. Those suck. Don't get me wrong, my outfits are important but so is my skin. Albeit the worst part about them is when one of the Glee guys walks by and pretend they don't even see it happen.

The final warning bell rang and a small group of Neanderthals walked into the room, their letterman jackets somehow making them immune to the rules and consequences.

Azimo walked up to my desk with a smirk, "Hey Ladyboy." I rolled my eyes at the originality of the statement. Before I could honor him with a Kurt Hummel Original, the French teacher waddled in. The Neanderthal waltzed to the back of the class acting as if he had just won a prize.

Madam McCrery began her lecture on how to pronounce the different versions of hello and goodbye. I'm 100% fluent in French, thanks to my mother and her love of theater. I began to space out again as she made the class repeat what was written on the board.

Glee club was next and I was excited as much as I was resenting it. Seeing as it's the same thing every day/week/month. Rachel would whine, get what she wanted and sing with Finn as the rest of us swayed and hummed in the background. Before I could indulge more into my thoughts there was a knock on the door. My eyes followed Madam McCrery while she opened the door and let in Mr. Schue. He spoke in a whisper way to low for me to make out, but at that second the grim feeling went down my spine.

"Monsieur Hummel your excused." The entire class stared at me as I shakily gathered my things and followed Mr. Shue out of the class. Right when I was about to cross the threshold my gaze lingered at the two adults who stood before me, each looking like they had no idea how to handle the situation. Pillsbury's bug like eyes met mine and there was nothing I could do but wait as the two educators figured out what to say.

"Kurt..." Mr. Shue began to speak slowly as if he were talking to a frightened animal, "Your Dad." My blood ran cold, I couldn't breathe, "He had a heart attack."

I closed my eyes and sucked in a shaky breath, and turned heel and began to walk towards the parking lot. I heard Shue yell my name but I ignored him, I had to get to my Dad. The red locker lined hallway had never seemed so long, every step I took felt as if it were weighted down by some unknown force. I stopped walking and blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the onslaught of tears that were trying to force their way out. I jumped when a solid hand landed on my shoulder but refused to acknowledge who it was.

"C'mon I'll drive us." I nodded and let myself be led. Somehow Mr. Shue got us to my Navigator, got my keys and we both climbed in. I heard him speaking to Ms. Pillsbury saying to drive alone so they could have a way back to school but none of it really registered in my mind. My mind had gone completely blank and the next thing I knew we were in the waiting room of the hospital's ICU, sitting in tacky plastic chairs. When I closed my eye the reality of the situation came crashing down.

My Dad, my Daddy was in the hospital. The only man who tried to understand me, the only man who protected me, raised me and actually loved me was in the hospital. ...and he might not make it. I began to shake and my breath came out in short gasps, my Mom was gone now my Dad?

Flashes of my mother began to fly through my head. The hospital room that had no other color but the blindingly plain white. The slow beeping that showed the reality of death that was inevitably coming closer every second, and the disgustingly sterile smell that went with it. The final Moments when she told me that she was proud of me and that she loved me. Dad and I at the funeral him telling me everything would get better because there was nothing worse that anyone could throw at us...

"...urt...Kurt...Deep breathes..." My eyes snapped open only to see the concerned amber eyes of Mr. Shue. I sucked in another breath and let it out slowly; he backed away but stayed in front of me, squeezing my knee slightly in a comforting manner. I leaned back into the uncomfortable chair and let out a shaky sigh.

"It'll be okay." Mr. Shue whispered trying to be positive. He had a point, the doctor had yet to come out and tell us anything. That's when a tall, blond curly haired man with a clipboard came out through the doors of the ICU room. He was wearing the usual doctor garb, his face was friendly but his green eyes were solemn behind a pair of reading glasses.

"Mr. Hummel?" I stood up automatically and practically ran over to the man. He took in my ragged appearance, then back to the clipboard. "I'm assuming that Burt Hummel is your father?"

I nodded, "Is he going to be al-alright?" I cursed myself slightly at letting my voice crack. I felt a hand rest at the small of my back, and the tension in my shoulders lessened slightly from the small comfort.

The Doctor looked at me with pity, "I'm afraid that your father has had a long term case of hypertension with this it can cause the body harm for years without the patient showing any symptoms until it's too late. Your father had heart failure which led him to have a stroke. We haven't been able to make the swelling in the brain go completely down. This being said, your father is in a coma, and due to the severity of his ailment we are not sure if he will wake up soon if at all."

...Glee...

It's been three days since the doctor told me that I may lose my Dad. Three fucking days and nothing has changed. Well, at least Dad hasn't changed. I on the other hand have not slept since three days ago nor have I eaten a proper meal. Not that is matters because I'm not tired or hungry.

I was on my way to school, also for the first time in three days. Not that I wanted to be here when my Dad could...die...at any second. I pulled into a parking spot and pulled in, grabbed my bag and locked the doors. I made my way into the front entrance of the school without even glancing at the dumpsters. I was not in the mood for any shit today, no locker slams, no slushy facials, and definitely no dumpster dives. Surprisingly enough none of the Neanderthals bothered me that morning.

Glee was uneventful I got thrown sorrowful looks, pitying glances, and wishes for everything to work out and my Dad to wake up. I smiled politely and nodded to each of the gleeks, I did not have enough energy to say anything.

The day ended as quickly as it had begun and I found myself back in the hospital sitting next to Dad. Without really having anything else to do I pulled out my dog eared copy of Pride and Prejudice. Even while reading my favorite novel I couldn't help but notice how horrible my Dad looked laying on the hospital bed. His face was gaunt deep purple bags were under his eyes, his usual tan skin was a sickly pale. I reached out and grabbed his calloused hand and winced as I squeezed it and got no response.

That was when things took a turn for the worst. The rythmatic beep of the BPM machine began to become hysterical and random. I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the door and yelled for a nurse. Then everything seemed to go into slow motion a nurse followed by a group of doctors rushed in with a defrubillation machine. The doctor was yelling 'clear' as he took out the paddles and pounded them into my Dads chest. The doctor began yelling again and then I was being pulled away by a nurse.

...Glee...

_It was killin' me to see_

_The strongest man I ever knew_

_Wastin' away to nothin'_

_In that hospital room_

I don't know how long I stood outside his room, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, and I couldn't tell you. The nurse who had dragged me out of the room still had a grasp on my shoulder, albeit lax. I stared at the door waiting and hoping that the doctor would come out and say that everything will be okay. As childish as it sounds, that's exactly what I needed to hear. The Doctor came out of the room and quietly shut the door. He looked up towards me and shook his head sadly.

_You know he's only hangin' on for you'_

_That's what the night nurse said_

_My voice and heart were breakin'_

_As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

My heart was in my throat, before I could ask he began to explain what happened. "He's only hanging on by a thread. He's not stable enough to move and put on life support. It's time to say goodbye." I numbly walked into the room...for the last time. The few doctors who were left cleared the room. I dragged my feet and finally reached the bed, the baby blue colored blanket was strikingly bright against Dad's pale skin. I crawled up into his bed and laid down next to him, tears running down my face. The one thing I learned in Glee was that expressing yourself through song is sometimes the best and only way to let your emotions out. Just then the lyrics from a song floated through my head...

**"You can let go now, Daddy**

**You can let go**

**Your little boy is ready**

**To do this on my own**

**It's gonna be a little bit scary**

**But I want you to know**

**I'll be ok now, Daddy**

**You can let go**

**You can let go"**

"I love you Daddy." I choked out and kissed his forehead. The spacious beeping of the heart monitor slowed even more, before it completely flat lined. The same nurse who pulled me out of the room came in and shut the machine off.

...Glee...

_**Next time on "Things can only get better" Kurt is reunited with his homophobic grandparents, Burt's funeral and Finn called Kurt a what! **_

_**Reviews=Love**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; Song is not mine nor is Glee

**Things Can Only Get Better**

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

You know how people tell you there are the 7 stages of grief? I went through every single one of them in the span of 10 minutes.

_**Denial**_

He could not be dead, my dad was not dead. It was a mix up, a mistake. That dead man in the hospital room was not my father, it couldn't be. He's all that I have left he would NOT leave me here by myself.

_**Guilt**_

Maybe if I hadn't been gay Dad would not have been so stressed. If I had been the perfect straight son he would still be with me right now. It's all my fault, I should have been normal.

_**Anger**_

Well FUCK HIM. He left who cares! I'll do perfectly fine on my own. I am a Hummel and I am as self efficient as people come. Dad is the asshole that left me behind, it was his job to take care of himself and he didn't so now he's dead.

_**Depression**_

Nobody will ever understand me like he did, I am hollow and numb.

_**Acceptance**_

I can't change what happened, I can only deal and continue on. I know I will be sad for a while but things can NOT get any worse than they already are. Buck up Hummel, time heals all pain. He may not be with you physically but he sure as hell is with you mentally.

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart**_

_**That's still beating**_

_**In the pain**_

_**There is healing**_

_**In your name**_

_**I find meaning**_

_**So I'm holding on**_

_**I'm barely holding on to you**_

When my senses did come back, I realized I was sitting on the cold, disgusting floor, leaning against the wall for support. My chest was throbbing, I tried to make the pain cease by wrapping my arms around myself tightly. The pain did nothing but double its efforts and it took all my strength to not cry out. I felt a strong supporting hand begin to rub circles into my back.

"I-I-It hurts." I whimpered not even caring how utterly broken and pathetic I sounded.

"It's okay to cry, sweetie." I sucked in a couple of deep breaths and regained my composure. I was not going to break down in front of a total stranger. I shakily stood up, simultaneously shrugging off the hand on my back. I looked up to see that it was the nurse who had dragged me out of the room and shut the machines off.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, relieved to hear my voice didn't crack. I honestly was not fine, anyone could see that. Thankfully the nurse just nodded and began to walk towards the receptionist counter and led me back into a small office. There were shelves aligned with thick text books, and a mahogany desk sat towards the far end. There were two chairs facing the front of the desk and the nurse gestured for me to take a seat.

I didn't realize that she stepped out of the room until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see that a man in his late fifties studying me carefully. Feeling absolutely uncomfortable, I began to shift nervously.

"Mr. Hummel, it seems that you have had quite the evening." His voice had a gravely tone, and his attempt to lighten the mood disgusted me more than anything else. 'Yes Mr. Doctor,' I thought to myself 'I have had the night of my life. Oh and by the way your outfit looks remarkable!'

I kept my mouth shut and waited for him to continue, he began to shift through some papers. "When your father began taking a turn for the worst, I believed it be in the best interest to take care that you had someone take care of you if the...situation... didn't take a turn in your favor. So I called the only living realities you seem to have left, and after we confirmed that Burt Hummel was indeed dead, "I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears at bay, "they confirmed that they would be on the next flight here."

_**The broken locks were a warning**_

_**You got inside my head**_

_**I tried my best to be guarded**_

_**I'm an open book instead**_

_**And I still see your reflection**_

_**Inside of my eyes**_

_**That are looking for purpose**_

_**They're still looking for life**_

The only living realities that I had left were my mother's parents...my grandparents. Neither of them approved of mom's choice in a husband and lifestyle. Things began to get better once I was born but apparently even at a young age my 'gay' was showing. Being the extreme Catholics they are, they demanded that I be sent away to be 'fixed' at some camp. The next time I saw them was at my mom's funeral...

From what I remember when my dad ranted about them is that my Grandfather was the CEO of some major corporation that sold and bought stocks from other business. My Grandmother was always at his side, helping them make decisions together. This being true I guess they were rich, hated gays, and lived far away...

I stood up from my seat, "Thank you Doctor, do you by chance know when they are going to get here?" I asked politely, I just wanted to go home and cry myself to sleep...

"They arrived shortly after two a.m. and are waiting in the lobby as we speak." I nodded and began making my way out of the stuffy little office. "Mr. Hummel?" I looked back blankly. "I'm sorry for your loss." I stared at him for a moment, and nodded numbly before walking out.

...Glee...

The lobby was practically deserted, albeit it was after 2 a.m. but still. I ran a hand through my hair, and winced as I realized how god awful I must look right now. Doing my best to straighten out my rumpled clothing I approached the lobby and scanned the area trying to locate my Grandparents. My gaze finally rested upon an elderly couple, who were both in expensive and business looking attire, signing papers and talking to a nurse.

"...yes we will take guardianship..." My Grandfather growled, grimacing as if the thought physically disgusted him. At this point, I didn't even care. It had been the absolute worst day of my life adding a little homophobia was not going to make much of a difference. I cleared my throat and all three adults turned to look at me. My Grandfather went back to the papers, ignoring my presence indefinitely. It should have hurt, but I felt absolutely numb.

My wrist was clutched tightly, and my gaze shifted to my grandmother who stared at me without pity just a lot of resentment. She pulled me towards the exit and a burst of fresh air swopped into my lungs. I closed my eyes trying to enjoy the slight semblance of peace, but another sharp tug at my wrist had me at rapped attention.

"We had no choice but to take guardianship over you ..._boy_..."I winced at the spite."Which means you have no control over what happens. Here is what will happen, understand?" I looked at her blankly but she dug her nails into my wrist and I nodded. "You are going to go home, and pack everything in your room. What you pack will be taken with you to your new school. It is a boarding school, and we expect you to do well and stay during the holidays. It is now our duty to take care of you but we want nothing to do with you. Is that understood?" I nodded sharply. "The items in the house you opt to take with you will be put in storage and the house as well as your father's business will be sold. The funeral will be tomorrow seeing as it is already morning. You are expected to be packed and ready to leave the preceding morning at 9 a.m. sharp. From there on, you are on your own." She handed me a plastic card, I didn't even bother looking at it. "This is a debit card; you will be given two thousand dollars per month and not a cent more. Your phone payments have been transferred to our plan and everything is taken care of. After tomorrow we should not here from a _disgrace _like you ever again is this clear?" I nodded and she released my wrist, turned heel and went back inside.

I stared after her for a few moments before returning to my car. My entire world has crashed down in less than a week. Normal days have never seemed so far away, I slid the card into my pocket and reached for my keys. They really wanted nothing to do with me... Private school, two thousand dollars a month, and a slap on the back, fantastic.

...Glee...

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart**_

_**That's still beating**_

_**In the pain**_

_**Is there healing**_

_**In your name**_

_**I find meaning**_

_**So I'm holding on**_

_**I'm barely holding on to you**_

As soon as I pulled into my driveway I let the tears come down. I was so tired... I couldn't see straight as I made my way to the front door. With a little effort I made it inside and ran upstairs. I grabbed my Dads blanket and comforter and went into the guest room, without thinking I opened all of the compartments in my mother's wardrobe. I through the pillow to the floor and curled up into the blanket. The scents of both my parents mixed together, and I sobbed even louder.

When I finally woke up, it was almost three in the afternoon. The funeral was tomorrow and the day afterwards I was leaving Lima. I moved like a zombie to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. I looked like shit. There were deep purple bags under my eyes, my skin was paler than usual, and my hair was a mess. As I got undressed I noticed the array of bruises that were on my back and arms. I looked towards my wrist and saw there was a hand shaped bruise circling it. It still amazed me how none of the Glee kids did anything about the bullying. I sighed; I needed to tell the Glee club that I was leaving. Not that they would actually care seeing as NONE of the actually came to the hospital nor did anything to help me out. Some friends.

I took a long hot shower, and by the time I got out it was half past three. I got dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans and a Marc Jacobs button up. I didn't bother with my hair, I just dried it and let it naturally flop into my face. I grabbed my keys and phone; I turned it on and saw that there were no new messages. Maybe leaving them wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

...Glee...

_**I'm hanging on another day**_

_**Just to see what, you will throw my way**_

_**And I'm hanging on, to the words you say**_

_**You said that I will, will be okay**_

_**The broken light on the freeway**_

_**Left me here alone**_

_**I may have lost my way now**_

_**But I haven't forgotten my way home**_

I pulled up into the sparsely populated parking lot and took a spot close to the school. I slowly crawled out of my car and locked the doors before making my way into McKinley for the absolute last time. The red locker boarded hallways seemed no different than they had yesterday, which struck me as odd seeing as how much had changed. I let my feet lead me the familiar way to the choir room.

"...Okay guys let's take it from the top!" I walked in as Mr. Schue was leading everybody in another dance. My entrance caused them to stop and I felt everyone's gaze on me.

"Kurt you're almost ten minutes late for rehearsal. I know your upset about your father, but he wouldn't want you to ignore your priorities right? Regional's is only a few months away..." I was openly gaping at him, not one of them had noticed I wasn't here all day and for some odd reason I burst out laughing. It was absolutely ludicrous that even after a night like last night the only thing on anyone else's mind is regional's. My laughter soon turned to be border line hysterical and at that point I made my way to my chair and sat down trying to pull myself together. I didn't have to look up to know that the entire club was sharing a 'WTF' look.

"You're mad at me for being late for Glee? Mr. Schue I have to say out of everything today that is just fucking marvelous." I snapped.

"Language..." I cut Schue off with an icy glare. This was not okay; they should be concerned about me.

"Dude chill! We're sorry about your dad but that doesn't mean you need to bitch at us for it!" Puck exclaimed angrily coming at Mr. Schue's defense. I rolled my eyes at him and snorted at his idiocy.

"You got something to say Hummel?" Puck growled threateningly. I looked at him coolly before tilting my head.

Before he could retort Rachel spoke up "Noah's right Kurt, maybe you should sing about it..."

I believe there is a moment in every person's life who has just suffered through a tragedy where they snap. My pushing point just happened to be a loud mouth idiot who wanted to twist my fathers...death...into a showcase. I let out an agonizing scream that automatically stopped Rachel mid rant.

"NO! Singing won't help, you wanna know why? Because Contrary to your belief singing is not always the answer Rachel." My glare shifted to Mr. Schue "When we started glee you said we were a family, didn't you?" I didn't wait for an answer instead I just continued my lecture, " Families take care of each other, they check up on each other, they help each other, don't they Mr. Schue?" He was at a loss for words so I began to do the one thing that I knew would make the message sink in. I unbuttoned my shirt and let them see the extent of the bullying. The scars, the bruises all of it, and not one of them said a word. "Notice how none of you are shocked, thanks for looking out for me I appreciate it. Not that this," I gestured to myself, feeling the prominent sensation of tears beginning to prick at my eyes, "means anything. I really thought someone would be there for me when my dad was in the hospital none of you did a thing."

Mercedes began to walk towards me arms wide open; I shook my head and took a few steps toward the door. "It's too late for apologizes, I'm leaving." I said with finality.

"I can talk to Figgins get them suspended," Mr. Schue began trying to make me stop.

"Besides the fact that when they are back in school they will be even angrier than ever I don't have a choice in this I'm leaving. I don't have a single friend, why should I stay in this god forsaken school anyway?" I turned around and began making my way towards the door, but stopped when Finn began to speak.

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart**_

_**That's still beating**_

"Where are you going? You can't just leave Burt in the hospital!" Finn screamed, anger pulsating through his voice, "What kind of son would leave his father?" He finished tears of anger slowly trickling down his face.

"S-s-screw you Finn." I managed to choke out. 'I am not leaving him he left me!' I thought sadly.

"You're just a fucking faggot who doesn't deserve a father as great as Burt." I looked up in shock, he... I looked around the room trying to find some kind of help, some kind of back up, someone to fucking defend me. Nobody would meet my eyes, I looked towards my friends, my almost-but-never-will-be step brother, and then to my teacher.

I slowly began to back up towards the door, I forced Finn to make eye contact with me, "I can't leave someone who is already gone Finn." I said softly my voice coming out raspy.

"Just because he's unconscious doesn't mean he won't ever wake up." Finn growled angrily.

I backed up until I collided with the door, I didn't even wince when it hit some of my bruises, "You can't wake the dead Finn, nobody can." I watched as the light bulb seemed to go off in everyone's head and I slipped out of the room. That was a clean break...but why did I feel as if it were just a big mess?

...Glee...

The funeral took place the following day, not many people were in attendance but that did not matter to me. I just wanted it to be over with. It was held in a church much to my dismay, but as the priest spoke I couldn't help but think, that as my Father was lowered into the ground next to my Mother, that a little bit of me had died with him.

_**In the pain**_

_**There is healing**_

_**In your name**_

_**I find meaning**_

_**So I'm holding on**_

_**Barely holding on to you **_

**Authors Note; Welcome Back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The five people who reviewed this you are amazing and this is dedicated to you! **

**Next time; Kurt settles into Dalton but is still feeling alone and sad. Through chance encounter and luck, he meets Blaine and the Warblers what does his future hold now?**

**No reviews=No fast updates**

**Reviews=LOOOOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Can Only Get Better**

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine cause if it was there would be klainebows shooting through the air 24/7

_**My hands are cold my body's numb**_

_**I'm still in shock what have you done**_

_**My head is poundin, my vision's blur**_

The funny thing about life is that even when it feels like your world is crashing down; everything else still remains the same. The world keeps revolving, despite your troubles. While this is true, I couldn't help but feel that the world owed me a moment of silence. After all the shit that it's put me through, I deserve a break. But when I stepped through the doorway of my home after the funeral, another wave of grief surged through me.

I stood, with my eyes closed, breathing deeply, trying to get myself under control. I opened my eyes once again and let my gaze shift from object to object in the spacious living room. Remembering all the little things, all the small memories that threatened to consume me. To the times I made Dad sit through a marathon of Project Runway, to the heartfelt talks about our day. Even the memories of Mom singing and waltzing through the living room with the radio turned on softly. Every little thing that made this house a home ran through my mind and I couldn't help but let a few tears run down my face.

My gaze shifted to the clock that sat on the television, the green numbers were the only thing illuminating the darkened house. It left an eerie shadow on everything in the room, which left my stomach uneasy. With resignation, I realized that in less than 24 hours I was going to be in a different school, a different place, a different world...

_**And it hurts so bad that I search my skin  
for the entry point, where love went in  
And ricocheted and bounced around  
And left a hole when you walked out yeah**_

Sighing I stood up and ignored the slight wobbling in my legs and made my way into my bedroom. I reached the bottom of my stairs and flipped on the light switch, the fashionable grey on white decorated room did little to ease my heartache. If anything else it made me think of the paleness of the hospital room… I trudged to my closet and took out the two Vercotti suit cases that I just had to have but never used. My mind became a blackened slate as I began pulling out my clothes and folding each piece carefully. This was the last time I'd be in my room, in my basement, in my home. I choked back a sob; it seemed I had been doing nothing but cry lately.

Once I calmed down I looked through my closet and picked only my favorites, there was no real point in taking everything seeing as it would all be going to storage. None the less it filled one of the suitcases entirely, and I double checked to make sure I had everything before zipping the bag carefully. With the smaller of the two suitcases I put my laptop, as well as my IPod and its dock, and began shifting through my movie and book collection before deciding to just bring it all. If I was going to be stuck in some god forsaken school the least I could do to make myself feel better was watch some Disney movies or read one of my favorite novels.

I looked over to my Vanity and realized I had not done my skin care routine in almost a week, and rushed over and began the 1 hour regime. The routine felt good, almost as if everything was beginning to go back to normal.

Once I was finished packing my skin care products in the carryon bag that I bought specifically for it, I walked around trying to soak up every detail. Gently gliding my fingers along the off white walls, I returned to my bed and pulled off the silver comforter and folded it. I pulled off my sheets and pillows then placed them on my suitcases. I grabbed as much as I could carry and trudged back upstairs, laying them near the couch, before going to grab the rest of it.

After two more trips I was absolutely exhausted in both body and mind, and ungracefully collapsed on the couch. My gaze strayed once again to the green analog numbers, it took a few moments but my eyes finally focused enough so I could read the time, 10:29 p.m. It had been 4 hours since I buried my father, and in no more than 11 hours I would be gone from this asinine town for good. Eleven hours... I stood up and ignored the sharp twinges in my legs as I walked down the hallway to my Dads room. I clasped the handle and turned the knob slowly, and flickering the light on, before walking carefully inside.

_**Marks a battle still feel raw  
A million pieces of me on the floor  
I'm damaged goods for all to see  
Now who would ever want to be with me  
I've got all the baggage drink the pills  
Yeah this is living but without the will  
I'm Blacken out I'm shutting down**_

I breathed in deeply and felt my body become less tense as the scent of my father washed through me. I once again felt the familiar pinpricks of tears, but chose to ignore them, I was tired of crying. Instead I looked under Dads bed and pulled out one of his old duffle bags. I placed it haphazardly on his bed and began to throw things in it. I threw his drawers open and began to pull out his oversized T-shirts and sleep pants and tossed them in the bag without much thought. After mom died, I used to have terrible nightmares that would not go away until my Dad came and held me until I fell asleep. At least if I'm wearing his clothes, it will be kind of like he was holding me...

After stuffing the clothes in the duffel, my eyes caught the sight of a picture frame. I reached out, and looked at it tearfully. It was taken on the day Dad had given me my Navigator, he was looking at me fondly as I hugged him around the waist. I clutched the picture to my chest and choked down another sob. I carefully placed it on top of the mound of clothes and turned back to my father's nightstand. Next to the lamp was a picture of him and mom on their wedding day, I grabbed that one as well and placed it in with the other picture frame. Lastly, I walked over to the small television that was resting on the now somewhat empty dresser. On top of that was a picture of the three of us as a family. The day we went to see the Nutcracker, the night before Christmas Eve. The last Christmas we ever had as a family. I gently put it with the other two frames and zipped the duffel and placed the strap over my shoulder.

Mechanically I walked back into the living room and placed the duffel with the rest of my things. The morning would come too soon and I needed to try and get some sleep, so I changed into a pair of Dads flannel pajamas and lay down on the couch. Trying to keep the memories at bay I pulled my comforter and wrapped it around myself tightly and slowly was swept into a dream by the comforting scent of my father's clothes.

...Glee...

he next morning I woke up slowly and pulled myself out of my comfort cocoon. I glanced at the analog clock and sighed sadly when I realized I only had twenty minutes to get ready. I quickly shed the pajamas and placed them back into the duffel, making sure they were on top of the pictures for extra protection.

The last few minutes before I was supposed to be picked up I spent looking around the house trying to commit every little thing to memory. There was a sharp knock on the front door and with a deep breath I went to answer it.

_**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds  
I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keepin**_

"Mr. Hummel, I am here to take you to Dalton Academy." drawled the man. He was at least 6'3, with a dark skin tone. He wore an onyx colored suit with a silver tie and matching black sunglasses. All topped off with one of those cliché chauffeur hats. He raised an eyebrow and I realized I had been staring.

"Would you mind helping me with my bags?" I asked blushing slightly at my own stupidity. He nodded curtly and followed me inside to start loading my things. The car that was going to take me to Dalton was a sleek black Escalade. The sharpness reminding me of my own car I looked to the driveway and noticed it was gone.

Following my gaze, the driver commented, "We had some of the help drive it to Dalton for you." I nodded slightly, he opened the door and gestured me to get in. I got in slowly and as we drove away I watched the house I loved and grew up in fade into the distance. My chest hurt again and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I placed my head against the cool glass window and took a few calming breaths. Knowing that the drive was going to be a long one, I closed my eyes. Still hoping that this was still a dream.

...Glee...

A few hours passed before we pulled into the dark iron gates of the school. I lifted my head and had to stifle a gasp in sheer awe at the size of Dalton. It looked like something out of Harry Potter but bigger. The courtyard was full of boys in navy blue blazers with red trimmings, with plain khaki pants. As we passed they all stared at the Escalade curiously. We pulled to what I assumed to be the main office of the school. The driver hopped out of the car and quickly made his way to my door and held it open.

"Thank you." I said softly. He looked up in what seemed to be surprise before his mask of professionalism slid back on.

"Your quite welcome Mr. Hummel" he began to pull out a key and a few pieces of paper before handing them to me."I will take your things to your dorm while you go check in with the main office." I nodded to him politely and began walking to the building he pointed out.

I pushed the glass doors open slowly and walked in, there was a blonde woman with a relaxed face sitting behind a grand oak desk. She was typing steadily on a computer humming softly; I looked around and noticed the floors were made of mahogany. There was a navy blue rug that held two couches and a recliner, facing them was a fireplace. I looked up and saw that the ceiling rose up to a point and that all the doorways were arches. This place was absolutely beautiful. Gathering my wits I calmly walked up to the blond and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me Miss?" I asked hesitantly. What has happened to me? I use to be the most confident guy in the world and now I am shy? What happened to the real Kurt Hummel? His father died and his world was turned upside down...

"Hello, you must be Kurt Hummel! I'm Mrs. Marsha." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am, I'm here to pick up my schedule." She immediately began shifting through a stack of papers before pulling out a small rectangular timetable.

"We kept you in the same classes as your other school, be sure to ask if you have any questions. I trust that you know where your dorm is located?" I nodded even though I had no clue. "Very good, since it is midday you may start your classes tomorrow the canteen is where all your meals will be provided. I hope you like it here Kurt." She gave me a gentle smile as I began to make my way back toward the Escalade.

…Glee….

It took me a good two hours to unpack all of my belongings and get them in the right places. The dorm room was a single and the decorating was fairly tasteful but it yet to feel like home as of yet. There was a twin bed pushed into the corner now covered in my silver comforter and a nice little nightstand on the side that now held my IPod and its dock. Pushed up against the opposite wall was a sleek wooden desk that now held my laptop, books, movies and picture frames. Next to that there was a doorway that led to a bathroom that was now covered in my products. Finally, beside the window was a closet that was the new home of my wardrobe including the school uniform that was given to me by the secretary on my way out of the main office.

_**Marks a battle still feel raw  
A million pieces of me on the floor**_

I sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, there was no going back now. This was it, I was actually a Dalton student. Tomorrow would be my first day and hopefully everything would go smoothly. The world did owe me one after all. Even though it was still early I decided to hit the hay, I haven't slept fully in over a week after all. I quickly slipped into Dads PJs and slid under my blanket. I closed my eyes and the last thought I had before drifting off was 'Please make tomorrow be okay'

…Glee…

Surprisingly enough things had gone well throughout the entire day. All my classes were ahead of the curriculum but due to the fact I liked reading ahead, I was going to do fine. None of the guys at Dalton seemed to bully each other. Like at all, it was weird to say the least. Even the teachers were respectful. It was a very different experience compared to McKinley. The classes were all relaxed yet everyone was paying attention and engaged. I feared from the lack of normalcy I just may go into culture shock. Yet even though I had not made a single friend I had a feeling that I was going to like it here even if it was my Grandparents way to get rid of me. It actually solved my bullying problems.

Although like the old saying "All good things must come to an end" it ended at my final class of the day.

French had always been my favorite class mostly due to the fact it made me feel closer to my mom. Even at McKinley it was fun because I could make fun of that Neanderthal Azimio without him figuring it out. But when I stepped into the dead silent room at Dalton I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. I looked around the class and immediately noticed three boys were looking at me wide eyed. The boy on the right edge was Asian he had black eyes that held a mischievous glint but an underlying cautiousness. The boy on the left had caramel colored skin and deep brown eyes that also held a mischievous glint but also a protective one. The oddest by far was the boy in the middle had black curly hair that was gelled into a helmet like stance and he had warm hazel eyes. His mouth was hanging open gaping at me like a fish, I blushed uncomfortably and looked toward the front of the room; but not before seeing the caramel colored boy elbow helmet hair whose mouth snapped shut.

"Ah bienvenue Kurt Hummel, êtes-vous tout bon en français ou êtes-vous aussi incapable que le reste du lot?" _Ah welcome Kurt Hummel, are you any good at French or are you as incapable as the rest of the lot?_ A tall gray haired man stood who stood up at the front of the class barked at me. His face was stern and the wild look in his eyes reminded me of coach Sylvester.

I gave him a cool look and replied, "Oui monsieur, je crois que je Suis adéquats "_Yes sir, I believe I am adequate. _His cold eyes suddenly lit up with glee and he began shooting off questions asking me where I'm from and where I learned the language so well. It was nice to talk about trivial things it took my mind off the horrible week I had had. If I had been more vigilant I would have been aware of helmet hair giving me a look of pure adoration and the rest of the boys looking at me with awe.

…Glee…

When I got back to my dorm that evening, I couldn't stop myself from collapsing on my bed and bawling. It didn't matter that I was at some fancy school where nobody was bullied and the staff was wonderful. I was alone in the world and nothing here could ever change that. My friends weren't really my friends, no parents, my grandparents hate me. It was a hopeless situation that was seemingly unfixable. Things seemed as if they would never get any better.

_**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds  
I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keepin**_

**Yeah…Updating took an asshat amount of time longer then I would have liked but things came up like exams, end of school, glee live and oh yeah GLEE LIVE! SO this is the chapter nothing really special happened except for a few melt downs and the lovely appearance of Blaine and Wevid. No worries they will actually interact next chapter till then dear readers! Reviews make my day month and week!**

**For every review a Klainebow is born do your part and be a proud owner of one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Glee and none of the songs used in this story are mine. Cause Klainebows and Warblers would be everywhere and there would be no sadness.**

**Special shout out to **

_Bethanycriss_

**She sent me a review and a PM that made my day/week/life and gave me the motivation to start and finish this chapter super early. To everyone else who reviewed I hope you all like your Klainebows and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! **

_**Things can Only get Better**_

_**I need another story  
something to get off my chest  
my life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess**_

After that first day my life became somewhat of a blur. I did things mechanically and just went through the motions. I hid in my dorm at all times or stole away into a secluded spot in the library. My classes were harder but the extra work kept my mind off of things, for a short while at least. My biggest problem was that I just didn't know what to do with myself. The big bad sarcastic bitchy confident person I once was just didn't exist anymore. I felt as if it had been buried away behind endless walls of insecurity and sadness.

The students at Dalton were polite and courteous but none had actually approached me with the intention of becoming friends. Not that I really gave them a chance too, but it was a new kind of lonely, a self inflicted one but lonely none the less. The only time there was a break in my solitude was in French. Monsieur Serge was the only teacher I ever knew to spend the entire class talking to just one student, and that happened to be me. Of course the entire conversation was spoken to in French, as that seemed to be the cause of his favoritism, none the less it was nice to have someone to talk to. Another odd thing that always seemed to happen is that helmet hair, the boy from the first day, would always be staring at me with a dopy dazed expression. To be honest it freaked me out, nobody had ever looked at me like that and it was extremely uncomfortable.

Needless to say I did very well in that class, even with the distractions. In fact I made a 100% on every assignment so far, so I should have seen it coming. I really should have.

…Glee…

_**'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so**_

When the final bell rang signaling classes were over, I slowly began to back my notebooks into my satchel. Pointedly not looking at anyone, I began to make my way out of the class.

"Mon petit Chou, will you stay back for a moment I have something I need to ask you?" I looked up towards the teacher who was smiling fondly at me. I nodded and retook my seat and waited for the rest of the class to depart.

Once all of the students had departed, Monsieur Serge turned towards me with a fond expression, "Now I know you have only been at this school for two weeks but your French is absolutely flawless. The best I have ever seen from someone who has never actually lived in France like myself." I blushed at the compliment. "There is a student who is dangerously close to flunking out of this course, due to his grades he will be pulled out of all of his extracurricular activities not to mention how badly his GPA will suffer. He had begged me to find him a tutor and I think you are the perfect candidate for the job. What do you say?" I stared at him curiously considering my options. If I said yes I would have to spend time with a stranger and if I said no I could just go back and hide in my dorm. "Oh and this will be added to your transcript and will look great on any application for college."

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away**_

I nodded, that was true it would look good on a college application. "Who is he?" I asked curiously.

Monsieur Serge smiled brightly, "Blaine Anderson."

Pretty in Pink? At least his parents had good taste, if he was raised by watching classic movies how bad could he be? Besides according to Monsieur Serge I would only see him three times a week. Little did I know that this was only the beginning. Blaine would end up becoming someone who I could not ever live without. Blaine would be the one who would know all of my secrets who broke down all of my barriers. He would be the one who made me realize that things can only get better.

…Glee…

_**My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like were chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars**_

That evening, I made my way to the canteen thinking about if I would eat in the Library or just go straight to my dorm. I entered the grand room and got in line, I grabbed a small salad and was about to make my way out when two boys stepped in front of me. It took a moment but I finally realized that they were the two people who sat next to helmet hair.

"Hi! I'm David and this is Wes, we were wondering if you'd want to come sit with us?" The caramel colored boy pointed in the direction of helmet hair and a few other guys who were talking animatedly with each other.

"?" The Asian boy drawled out, pulling out the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

I nodded slowly not being able to say no to the look, but immediately became concerned when both sets of eyes lit up mischievously.

"Ahem" All the guys at the table, except helmet hair, turned towards me as Wes cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is the new kid, Kurt Hummel." I rolled my eyes, great introduction. "Kurt this is everyone."

"Hi?" I said regretting how weak it sounded. From the sound of my voice helmet hair turned towards me so fast I swear he got whiplash. Our eyes met and I swear it was the weirdest sensation I have ever felt. His eyes were a deep hazel that, though they looked nervous, pulsed out waves of peaceful calmness that made the stress of the past few weeks feel a little less heavy. I shook my head trying to regain my bearings and sat down ignoring the smirking Wes and David.

"Hey Kurt, names Thad!" The tall boy next to me said and turned so he could shake my hand. I took it gently and shook, before turning back to my food. I wasn't really hungry anymore. These guys reminded me of New Directions, and the sting of their betrayal was still in my heart.

"So Kurt what brings you to Dalton?" a boy named Jeff asked curiously. I had not thought about what I was going to tell people if they asked, least of all a bunch of guys. So naturally being the emotionally worn person I am at the moment I froze.

"Jeff! Some people don't just share their life story after talking for ten minutes learn some manners!" Helmet hair shouted quickly coming to the rescue. He turned toward me and held out a hand, "Blaine Anderson."

Well. That was unexpected. So helmet hair was the one failing French, small world. I looked up from his hand and saw that the entire table had gone silent. "Oh shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" Everyone promptly burst out laughing including me, which was so odd considering I had barely smiled since…

"Bwahaha, yup that's our Blaine. Hair so gelled it protects him from head injuries." chuckled David.

Clearing my throat trying to gain back some of my dignity, I shook his hand. Blaine 'Helmet Hair' Anderson shot me a blindingly happy smile. "Kurt Hummel, your new French tutor."

…Glee…

_**And everyday I see the news  
All the problems we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album**_

It turns out that Blaine really needed to take his own advice. He. Won't. Leave. Me. Alone. So I think it is perfectly fine that I get all diva bitch on him. It's his own fault for not minding his own business. By the third tutoring session, I was desperate for him to stop being so friendly. He kept trying to be my friend. I had already learned that nothing positive comes out of friendship, he just needed to stop. I suppose it was my fault too, I should have never agreed to come sit with them that night. It was a lapse of judgment that I regret. Though at this point I just wanted to kill Blaine then anything else

"Stop it Anderson. I am your tutor not your friend quit trying to patronize me. Let's just finish your French so you can leave." I snapped. I cannot stand this guy, but he has gotten under my skin.

"Nope, I am going to keep annoying you till you become my friend, or at the very least tell me something interesting about yourself." He replied his tone cocky but his hazel eyes held concern. I took a deep breath; I was not in the mood to deal with this type of idiocy. He was being as persistent as Dad when he could tell I had a bad day of school. I smiled fondly; oddly the memory had no attachment of sadness, just one of resignation and past happiness. I turned towards Blaine and heaved a sigh, fine, I can bargain.

"If you finish the assignment and get NOTHING wrong, I will let you ask one question that I will answer." He smiled brightly his face lit up joyfully, and I couldn't stop my subconscious mind from thinking how adorable he looked.

"You, Mr. Hummel, have got yourself a deal." He held out his hand and I grasped it and shook it lightly. The feel of his calloused hand against mine made my heart flip…in a good way. As odd as it was this annoying curly haired boy was making things feel normal again/

_**Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything**_

About twenty minutes later Blaine finished his work and was beaming at me as I went over it and found no mistakes. With a small smile, I looked at him and nodded. "You're getting better at this. A deals a deal, ask away." He was staring at me with a dazed expression on his face.

"You should smile more; it makes you look really beautiful." Blaine said dreamily, I felt my face heat up and I cleared my throat nervously. The sound seemed to bring him out of his stupor and his cheeks tinted a light pink. "A-anyway, why did you transfer here in the middle of the semester?" he asked tilting his head to the side like a curious dog.

"That, Blaine, is a very deeply layered question that I don't feel comfortable telling you about.: He looked ready to object by I cut him off, "Although if you were to put a label on it I suppose you could say it was for family reasons." Isn't that the truth, Dad dies then my homophobic grandparents send me away, sounds like the plot of some cheesy have assed melodrama.

Blaine just nodded sadly acting as if he understood the situation; a sudden flair of irritation flew through me. "Why do you think you understand?" I said softly trying to keep my voice under control.

"Your parents didn't like the thought of you being gay." He said quietly like it was a secret that should never be said out loud.

"Excuse me but my parents loved me very much and never had a problem with my orientation!" I snarled. He looked at me with hurt shining through his eyes. I stood and began to close books and placing them on my desk. I took a deep breath and turned towards Blaine, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell…"

He looked up at me his frown turned into a full blown out smile, "I know how you can make it up to me." He said with a gleam in his eyes, I cocked an eyebrow in question. "Come to a Warblers meeting with me." Before I could even respond he gathered all his things and ran out my dorm room calling out he'd come to get me tomorrow when it was time.

…Glee…

_**All my secrets away**_

It was only later on that night when I was in bed about to drift off to sleep, did I realize that he had gotten more information out of me then I wanted to share. It left me feeling troubled to say the least. I barely knew Blaine but it seemed that he made it his mission to know everything about me. He is definitely the only person who has gone out of their way to get to know me. That night I fell asleep pondering the mystery of Blaine 'Helmet Hair' Anderson. The boy I had only known for a few weeks but was determined to find out my secrets.

_**All my secrets away**_

**Hello Readers! This is definitely the fastest update I have ever done! I had an idea but I am not sure if I want to do it. I thought about putting in a Blaine interlude for the next few chapters. Leave a comment so I can see how you guys feel about it! **

**Reviews=Love**

**Hopefully no tears this chapter! C'mon guys Kurt didn't cry he only wanted to commit murder (Poor Helmet HairXDDDD) **

**Klainebows and Warblers to all who review. **

**Oh and does anyone know of anything interesting to do in Tennessee? I'm going there on Vacation this weekend and week. I realllllly don't wanna but…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Hello fellow Klaine shippers! I hope your summer has been GREAT! Mine ehh but writing this thing keeps me happyXD Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine cause if it was the Gleeuniverse would be Klaine based and everyone would have Unicorn so they could ride a Klainebow**__**  
**_

Things Can Only Get Better

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well, baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make up a sound**

The next day passed by painfully slow. It was like each tick of the clock was an hour, and each hour was a day. I was super anxious about what the 'Warblers' were, and why Blaine was so determined to get me to go. I'm not scared per se, just really really nervous. Today was the last day of the week. I had actually survived the first two weeks at Dalton with little to no casualties. I had no new bruises to account for, my uniforms remained stain free, and my self-esteem wasn't crushed to a smaller level than it already was. Though it had been almost two weeks since I left home, two weeks since I left McKinley, two weeks since I found out my friends weren't really my friends, and two weeks since I...buried my father. I took a deep steadying breath and continued my way to my dorm. The day was over and all I had to do was face the unknown 'Warblers' and all would be well.

I unlocked the door to my dorm, and quickly set my bag down and pulled out my books. Ignoring my anxiety I began my homework, hoping that it would be a good enough distraction. It worked an hour later, I had finished all my assignments and just as I was closing my book the time caught my attention. The analog clock numbers read Eight o'clock P.M., my heart sank. Blaine had forgotten me...I knew I shouldn't have put any faith in him. After all the people who you believe in only end up leaving or disappointing you.

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

I was angry and hurt, I could feel the tell tale signs of crying becoming prominent as my eyes began sting. I took a deep breath and got myself under control, deciding there was nothing better to do then just sleep the days woes off I changed into Dad's big flannel bottoms . Just as I was pulling on the oversized t-shirt there was a knock at my door. I cautiously walked over and opened the door slowly. Standing in the door way was Blaine his hair a giant curly monster on his head; he was wearing flannel bottoms with a white t-shirt.

"Hey Kurt! You ready for the sleepover?" Blaine asked happiness bubbling from his words.

"Sleepover? I never agreed to that! You said all it was a meeting as in all I had to do was meet people." I said distressed. I wrapped my arms around my stomach truing to comfort myself. I had never been to a sleepover. Period. Mercedes and I were close just never that close. Night was the time I would relax and let the facade and hard bitchy mask fade away. Now though it just made me plain uncomfortable. I don't even know any of the 'Warblers'.

"...urt...Kurt...KURT!" My gaze snapped up to Blaine who was rubbing comforting circles into my back, looking at me worried. I stepped back and out of his reach, that was the first time someone has touched me affectionately since...

"...I just thought it..." Blaine was rambling.

"What?" I asked confused.

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**It's the risk that I'm takin'**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

He took a deep breath; his eyes still held worry but now he mostly appeared guilty. "I didn't think you'd be so uncomfortable with the idea I am so sorry. We don't have to, I can tell the guys you're not feeling well or something." I looked at him for a long moment, before I nodded.

"It's okay, I can go just..." He looked up happily, but I honestly couldn't deal with being thrown into a random group of people. "Promise not to leave me alone?" I asked hating how pathetic I sounded. Blaine's hazel eyes softened and he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I stiffened instantly but melted slightly when hugged me tighter. I can't even remember the last time I had actually had a hug. The things I let this boy get away will never cease to astound me.

He pulled away but held onto my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. Once again that weird feeling I got when our eyes met at the lunch table and some of the fear and sadness of recent events felt as if they washed away and a swoop of calmness and something else that I couldn't put my finger on replaced it. "I promise." I smiled softly at him then gestured back towards the door that I guess he closed while I had my freak out.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

"Well lead the way." He beamed and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. I looked at out intertwined hands and sighed, seriously the things I let this boy get away with.

...Glee...

After a short journey through the school into the music hall, Blaine and I finally arrived at two big double doors that had some kind of bird on the front. I raised an eyebrow in question, but Blaine just smiled and pushed the doors open.

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

A group of boys, (the same boys from the lunch table from earlier in the week) were sprawled around the room chatting amongst themselves. The chatting ceased, and all eyes turned to me.

"Hey Kurty!" The two boys who had made me sit with them called.

"Hi Wes, Hi David." I said smiling slightly at the high five they gave each other.

"I knew he'd remember our name, we're irresistible." David said trying to sound sexy. I just shook my head and allowed myself to be dragged to one of the couches in the corner.

"Great now the festivities can begin!" the boy who I remembered was called Thad said clapping his hands together eagerly.

"What festivities?" I asked confused. Blaine looked at me something keen to adoration filling his eyes.

"The guys and I wanted to get to know you better so we decided to have a small party with the same upperclassman as you and I." Blaine whispered, I nodded surprised at how nice they were all being.

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

"Now Kurty," I looked up and saw Wes looking at me with a knowing smirk on his face, that did not look good. "We want to play truth or strip you in?" My breath caught in my throat, what kind of game is that? What if I couldn't answer and had to take my shirt off and they saw the bruises. Sure, there were no new ones but the old ones were still on the mend... I looked up and saw them all looking at me expectantly.

"I'm not familiar with the game..." I said trying to ignore my internal freak.

"Well if it's your turn we ask a question it goes around the whole group and you have to tell the truth but if you don't want to answer then you have to take off a piece of clothing. So you in?" David said excitedly. I nodded hoping the smile I gave didn't look too much like a grimace.

"Well I'll start so you can see how its done. Blaine" Wes looked at said boy, who was sitting next to me on the couch, innocently "How and why did you end up at Dalton?" Blaine looked at Wes with a look of comprehension spreading through his features. His thick triangle shaped eyebrows settled over his features calmly.

"I was bullied at my old school for being gay, it got so bad that my parents pulled me out and sent me here." Blaine said sadly. Wow did not expect that, Blaine was the nicest guy in the world. Though I get it, no matter what your personality is, it seems as soon as someone learns you sexual orientation you're doomed. Not these guys though, they seem perfectly comfortable with Blaine. Thad and David went; both being sent here by their parents seeing as it was a long standing tradition in both families. The small circle had come to an end and now it was my turn.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

"Oh and Kurt?" I looked up at Wes who was giving me a reassuring smile. "Nothing said tonight leaves the room. Like ever." I searched his eyes looking for anything misleading but found nothing. I took a look at each person, both David and Thad had sincere eyes, as I turned my eyes to Blaine I felt the reassurance his encouraging look gave me and took a deep breath.

"I..." These guys seemed so genuine. I haven't told anyone the entire story; it still hurts to think about it. They actually cared enough to actually throw something together to try and get to know me. Nobody had gone through that much effort to make me feel welcome. I have only spoken to everyone in the room a few times but thinking back on it, I realized how many times Wes or David had come up to me to ask if I wanted to eat with them. Or how many times Thad had gone out of his way to say hello all those mornings even though he had to walk in the opposite direction to get to class. And Blaine, who was probably the most irritating yet determined person I've ever met. All these guys were determined to be my friends, and from the way I see it, they were willing to fight for it.

"The reason why I transferred to Dalton..." I said not looking anyone in the eye I took a shuddering breath and continued. "But the answer to the question isn't really that simple. I don't think..." I was cut off by Blaine who had snaked a warm arm around my waist and pulled me close until I was cushioned into his side. I looked up sharply but he just smiled warmly at me urging me with my eyes to go on. I turned towards the trio who sat on the floor whom were waiting patiently for me to continue. I relaxed slightly into his side and began to tell the tale of Kurt Hummel. I told them everything the bullying and how nobody noticed, the day Dad died, when my Grandparents came and what happened, I even told them about the goodbye to New Directions. By the end, I had curled up into Blaine's lap and had my head on his shoulder as I cried silently.

"Shhhh...It's alright...shhh I got you..." I pressed my face into his shoulder harder and let it all out. Nobody had held me when I needed back then but I needed it now. It took a while but I eventually calmed down.

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

"Well its official." David, Wes and Thad all looked at me confidently. I started at them in obvious confusion.

"What's official?" I rasped out.

"You are now a Warbler thus under the Warblers protection." David said sincerely and reached over to grab my knee in a reassuring manner.

"You still need to audition of course but its merely a formality." Wes said with a giant grin.

"That's great and all, but what are the Warblers?"

...Glee...

It turned out that the Warblers were an Acapella group. David, Wes, and Thad were the council members and decided what songs to sing and whatnot. Blaine was the lead soloist, and they had asked (more like decided for me) to join. So today was the day I had to formally audition. Blaine and the guys spent the entire weekend getting to know me, and in turn I got to know them.

Thad was into writing music and lyrics. He loved to mess around with words making them mean something deeper than they seem. He was straight and had a girlfriend who went to Dalton's sister school known as Crawford High.

Wevid, as they were now officially dubbed seeing as they did everything together, loved pulling all nighters playing video games. They had been best friends since kindergarten and have always dreamed of opening up their own business together. This seemed kind of weird considering they were juniors in high school but had their lives planned out specifically. Though considering everyone here was rich, business would not be a bad thing to get into.

Then there was Blaine. It turned out we had allot in common. He loved Rent, Chicago and Wicked as much as I did. He was into Vogue and loved to read classic novels. The weirdest thing about Blaine was that whenever I was talking, he looked at me as if I was saying the most important thing in the world. Like every little thing I said was monumental, and he continued to stare at me in that adoring way.

The strangest part about the Blaine situation was that I didn't mind the attention. I had tried to get use to going it alone, but Blaine seemed to swoop in out of nowhere and go out of his way to crash down all the walls I put up to protect myself. Surprisingly, it felt good to be cared for. Especially after the night I told him and the guys everything.

Flashback:

_The tears had finally stopped rolling down my cheeks after Wes David and Thad decided I was a Warbler. Now I was just sitting back listening to them tell their greatest Dalton escapades. It was when I felt the vibrations of chuckling above me did I realize that I was actually in Blaine's lap. Mortified, I tried to jump off but to my dismay he just tugged me closer. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a playful tone his thick triangle skew eyebrows raised questioningly. _

_"Off of you?" I squeaked out, my face turning a bright red. _

_"C'mon Kurt, you were comfortable and so was I. Relax, were all friends here nobody's gonna judge you. I promise." he replied gently. Sighing knowing there was no point in arguing with the curly haired boy, I relaxed again into his embrace. The sound of Wevid and Thad arguing over movies lulling me to sleep._

Flashback End

The things I let that boy get away with, seriously.

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

_**So what did you think? Drop me a line and I will have the next chapter out by wednesday! I start school Thursday so unless I get some really good reviews my updates will be sporadic.**___

_**Special thanks to BethanyCriss who told her friends about this fic. **___

_**REVIEWS =KLAINEBOWS AND WARBLERS + FASTER UPDATES**__**  
**_

_**Next Chapter Sneak Peek! ND makes an appearance and apologizes, but is it meaningful or is it all a scheme? **_


End file.
